A single apparatus may be equipped to communicate using more than one wireless communication technology. The apparatus may comprise a first radio that is operable in a first radio frequency band, and a second radio that is operable in a second radio frequency band that overlaps or is adjacent or is near the first radio frequency band. Consequently, depending on the transmit power spectral density, some of the transmissions from the second radio are expected to cause desensitization of the receiver of the first radio and prevent reception of downlink (DL) traffic by the receiver of the first radio. Similarly, depending on the transmit power and the frame duration, some of the transmissions from the first radio are expected to cause desensitization of the receiver of the second radio and prevent reception of DL traffic by the receiver of the second radio.
In one example, receivers of co-located Long Term Evolution (LTE) and wireless local area network (WLAN) radios are known to suffer from de-sensing as a result of overlapping or adjacent or near frequency bands.